


Goddess

by robynflamebird



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynflamebird/pseuds/robynflamebird





	Goddess

In a modest home near the Ionian Sea, a child of Zeus slept the night away, deep in Morpheus’ grasp.  
On the day of his birth, a many year ago, he was stolen from his mother’s grasp by a goddess who hid him from his father’s sight.  
And to create a spell of such a power, she stole the boy’s eye to do so.  
Making him blind to the monsters that hunt him and his fellow demigod siblings in the night.  
And which goddess did this, you may ask?  
Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft and magic.  
You see, this goddess had seen enough of demigod heroes dying for their godly parents who didn’t even care about them. Not even having her own child, she couldn’t help but wonder how the gods and goddess could do such a thing to their own flesh and blood.  
So, she stole the child of Zeus away from his mother’s arms as Zeus’ wife, Hera, went on a warpath that night.  
Unable to find the child, though, the goddess of marriage’s rage grew.  
Hera was an unwilling wife who was tricked into marrying an unfaithful husband who only wanted her for her beauty before pushing her aside for the newest catch. Once, one could say that she was a kind soul who cared for all, but now? She was only a bitter woman with a frozen heart.  
And on this night as a child of Zeus slept, Hera began to hunt him down once more.  
Unaware, Hecate left him alone to visit Olympus.  
That was her first mistake.  
As Athena watched from above, she turned her away from the injustice, but she wasn’t going to do anything.  
No one ever did.  
The child of Zeus awoke to his hound barking.  
A loud whine before a strangled yelp got him out of the bed.  
And that was the last thing he did.  
On this night as Hecate arrived at the modest house to check on the child of Zeus, Hera’s rage was pacified and Hecate’s heart shattered further.  
The only child she had tried to save was brutally murdered by an angry goddess for nothing.  
He didn’t insult her.  
He didn’t offend her.  
He did nothing.  
He was only a child of Zeus.  
And was killed for it.  
And on this night as she dropped to her knees, her tears staining her pale cheeks, Athena flew from Olympus to whisper wisdom in the goddess of magic’s ear.  
“The kind are killed in our world, Hecate, don’t try and be a hero. You’re only a goddess.”  
And when the sun kissed the horizon the next morning, the modest house was gone.  
The clearing where the house once stood was bare and empty.  
No hound.  
No child.  
No bloody scene.  
No house  
And if further into the woods, a prye burned softly all day, no one said nothing.


End file.
